


Remember Me (OneShot)

by talusshino



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talusshino/pseuds/talusshino
Summary: Clementine has many problems she can't solve on her own. She is devoured by depression and stress, which forces her to do things she is not happy about.One of her nightmares becomes a reality, and she loses herself.Fortunately, she has people around her who care for her.She just doesn't know about it yet.





	1. remember me

"Clementine.. and Sarah."

It wasn't that she didn't like her. After all, they been friends since the beginning of their first year in high school. But it was always the same, she had no chance of being with someone else. She had no chance to try to talk to someone else.

Why? Sarah controlled her, she had power over her. She was the only girl who always came to her. The only girl who spent the most time with her. It turned out that she fell in love with her.

But when she learned more about her, she was no longer interested.

_"Louis.. and Marlon."_

She was exactly the type of girl who "suffered" for love. The kind of girl who could point to any boy and could have him as her boyfriend. Why was it like that? She was just beautiful.

_"Gabe.. and Duck."_

But being beautiful doesn't mean everything. A girl can be as beautiful as she wants, but what's really beautiful about a girl, is what's inside. To be beautiful, to be mysterious, to have a beautiful personality and be unavailable.

_"Sophie.. and Brody."_

Have nice, short blond hair. Have the most beautiful, green, emerald eyes. Lips you want to kiss so desperately. A smile, that makes you stiff and you can't control your feelings.

_"Violet.."_

It wasn't easy to stop looking at her. She loved everything about her. The way she managed to be cute. The way she could be grumpy and frowning at any moment. How inaccessible she was. The way she showed her rough side was exactly what she was.

_"and.. Minerva."_

Be mean with others, but be the best creature for your girlfriend. Not showing love for others, but showing the love for your girlfriend. Show how much you care about your girlfriend. Protect your girlfriend, smile at her.

They were so special together, both so inaccessible and sharp. Exactly like two pieces that fit together.

She wished she could keep eye contact with her for more than a few seconds.

She wanted to know that someone liked her. She wanted to know there was someone who cared about her.

But no one was here for her, she was alone.

"Clem, look, Gabe changed his picture. It's so pretty." Sarah began to annoy her again, instead of helping her, she was on her phone. "I hope he didn't notice me looking at his profile. That would be embarrassing. "

The others worked on the task assigned to them by the teacher. They talked, laughed. Violet's hand was intertwined with Minerva, who was smiling at her.

"Jamie ignores me, I think I'm depressed." Sarah sighed, put her phone on the table, and scribbled on the paper where Clementine was doing her job. "Will you come to the store with me then? I want to buy something. "

That was how it was every day, like her slave who followed her constantly. But what else was she supposed to do? She had no one else, no other friend to spend time with her.

"Sarah, your hair looks terrible." Gabe chuckled and put his hand in her hair, started playing with her hair, and Clementine could see how stupid she was.

She had a boyfriend who wanted to fight Gabe once, telling her he didn't want him to touch her. But what does Sarah do?

She ignores him, just laughs stupidly as Gabe flirts with her. As he touches her, and she touches him.

"Stop it, idiot." She laughed stupidly and pushed him away, not long before his hands were back on her body, and she didn't stop him.

"Clem? Where are you going?"

Clementine didn't tell her, she got up and walked away, feeling a few people looking at her, feeling Violet's gaze, but she wasn't in the mood to admire her again. She wasn't in the mood to hope that she would smile or even talk to her.

She just walked away.

\---

A few days passed when Clementine was at home watching her favorite show. She was sitting on her bed trying to forget for a moment, not focusing on her bad thoughts.

She was alone most of the time, with no one to go out with. She had friends she would never see. That was why she was in her room, where she was under stress, and where her bad thoughts dominated her.

"Stop getting drunk, Ed! That's enough!"

She heard the voice of her mother yelling from the kitchen. Clementine sighed, focused on what was coming from the lower floor.

"One bottle! You can drink with me- Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!"

She heard a huge blow that frightened her. She jumped out of her bed and went to see what was happening. And then she saw it, her mother broke a bottle of alcohol. The glass from the bottle was on the ground, along with the liquid running down the floor.

None of them noticed that they had their daughter there, staring at them in horror. Her mother took another bottle she was preparing to destroy. She saw the fire in dad's eyes as he approached her as quickly as possible and took the bottle sharply from her hand. He hugged the bottle and protected, so his wife wouldn't break her.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked, shaking her head. They both looked at her, a shock in their eyes.

"Honey .. Nothing, just ... Go to your room." Her mother sighed, trying to smile. She knew it wasn't worth knowing that her daughter had seen it all. "I need to talk to your father."

She looked at her father, who broke off eye contact. He held the bottle strongly, refusing to say anything. Clementine felt the pain in her heart, knowing that her dad was an alcoholic. She knew that if Mom allowed him to drink the bottle, they would have hell at home.

She listened to her mother and returned to her room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, knowing it would be another long night.

_"Stupid bitch, leave me alone! Get the fuck away!"_

_"You got drunk again, you're so drunk again, Ed! You're destroying me, destroying us, don't you understand?!"_

Clementine opened her eyes and clenched her fists.

She didn't even know how she fell asleep, it was two o'clock in the morning, and she heard them argue again.

She knew it would be one of those long nights.

A week passed, the relationship between her mother and her father deteriorated even more. He started drinking every day, they started arguing every day. She even noticed those bruises her mother had. She refused to talk about it.

She was angry at her father, slowly seeing only the mostrum that had ruined their lives.

\---

"Hey, watch out!"

She didn't react, and the ball hit her head. She fell to the ground, and heard someone cursing.

She knew the voice very well.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! Start playing!" Minerva clenched her teeth, staring at her with her bright blue eyes. "Why do I think you're totally out?"

Minerva no longer looked angry, more shocked and worried. Clementine wondered what made her change her expression.

"Give me your hand." Minerva said softly, extending her hand that she took. She helped her up and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are.. you okay?"

She didn't understand why Minerva had behaved like this. She didn't understand why she was asking, but it sounded real. That was what she always wanted. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"W-wait, why are you crying? Does that hurt so much?"

"What's going on.. Minnie?"

Clementine was startled, immediately wiping her tears and walking away. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. She didn't want Violet to see her like this.

"She .. she was crying."

She ran toward the restroom, where she hid. She began to cry heavily, sobbing and hiding her face. It was one of her weaker moments, when she couldn't stand it anymore.

She hoped Sarah would come to see her.

She didn't come.

Clementine cried even more.

A few minutes passed, and she heard the door open.

"Clementine, what's going on? Why were you crying?"

"Will you open the door for us, honey? We .. We'd like to talk to you. "

"You don't have to worry, okay?"

She thought she was alone. She thought no one cared. So why does she hear the voices of two girls at her door who have been ignoring her all that year? She didn't understand.

"It's just me, Sophie ... and Brody, we want to help you, you really don't have to worry."

She stood up and took a deep breath. She wiped her tears and opened the door. She could see their surprised glances when they saw her red eyes from crying, and how ruined she looked. The circles under her eyes, and the void in her eyes, as if there was no life in them.

She stepped to the sink and decided to wash her face. The two girls stood side by side, staring worriedly at her.

"Did my sister do anything to you? I know sometimes she can be mean.."

"No." Clementine shook her head, wiping her face. "I'm fine."

She wasn't fine.

But she didn't plan to tell them anything. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problems.

The two girls looked at each other worriedly, then sighed. They let her pass, and when she opened the door, she noticed Violet leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked down, but when she saw her, she lifted her head and looked at her worriedly. Minnie stood beside her, along with Louis.

Clementine swallowed, not understanding what she had gained their attention.

Clementine stood there, not sure what to do. Should she leave, should she tell them something? Just as Violet tried to say something, Sarah showed up.

"Hey, where were you? I was waiting for you, and you disappeared." Sarah frowned, looking angry. "I was forced to go with Gabe, the idiot won't stop bothering me."

Clementine chuckled, Sarah didn't even notice she had run away. She was too busy flirting with Gabe on the bench.

_She was naive to think she was coming to see her._

"Come on, I want to go to the store."

Maybe she was supposed to stay and wait for Violet to speak to her. She always wanted that, and she missed it. She wondered what she was going to say. She wondered if they really wanted to talk to her. Or she wanted to tell her something bad, and fortunately she avoided it.

There were a lot of possibilities, but she won't find out anymore.

\---

A week passed, and it was one of those days when Clementine was one year older.

It was her birthday, Not that she wanted something to celebrate.

As a little girl, she liked her birthday party, but now she'd only be happy if her life turn better.

It was her wish she wanted, when she was blowing candles out of the cake.

But she was delighted that day. It was after a long time that she was happy about something.

People wrote to her about her birthday, it was such a small thing that made her happy.

She believed that Sarah would write her.

She believed that she would write her a few sentences and make her ever more happy.

After all, they were friends, why couldn't Sarah do it?

She had been waiting for her text in the morning, but nothing.

She waited so this afternoon, still nothing.

Evening? Nothing.

Not a single message from Sarah.

Clementine felt the pain in her heart, wishing she had written at least one sentence, but she still hadn't lost hope. 

Maybe Sarah tells her at school, maybe she waits for her to tell her personally, right?

It was Monday, and Clementine was supposed to meet her at school. She had nowhere else to go, so she sat on the bench and waited for Sarah to appear. 

"Hey, Clem!" Sarah greeted her, a smile on her face. "You won't believe what happened.."

She started to talk about her problems again. 

But that's how it has always been.

She always talked about herself. 

She never asked how Clementine was, and when she had the courage to tell her something.. 

Sarah wasn't interested, still talking about herself.

She was still waiting and hoping that Sarah would tell her something, and when she thought Sarah would say it, she just felt even more pain in her heart.

"Yesterday was your birthday, I know."

"I told my mom how old you are."

"I didn't want to write anything."

"I don't care .."

Yes, those were the words Sara told her. 

But at least she knew about her birthday, right??

Clementine was crying terribly that night, it hurt her, a lot.

She felt stupid, It wasn't a big thing.

But she was crying anyway.

She thought Sara would write her, she thought she was her friend.

She was angry, and hurt.

"Clem, what are you doing? "

Sarah laughed stupidly, provoked again with Gabe.

They were both at her desk, and both of them bothers her.

Sarah didn't care, if she was all right.

She was acting normally.

She was still bothering her with her problems, not talking about her birthday anymore.

"Gabe, stop!" Sarah yelled, sitting on her desk and fighting Gabe, who laughed stupidly like her. Clementine started getting more pissed. She was annoyed that she had such people around her.

People who hurt her, who just use her.

People who only speak when they want something.

None of them cared about her, they were only interested in themselves.

\---

It was Friday, one of the worst days.

Why? Because it was the day her dad came from work and started drinking.

This time it went too far. This time it turned out so bad, that the situation had affected her whole life.

It was a nightmare, that became reality.

"Stop, Ed! You go too far, you're hurting me! You hurt our daughter, do you even notice how she changed ?! Do you notice how she looks, how she behaves?! You bastard, my daughter is ruined because of you!"

Her mother was screaming, and she stood by the stairs, her entire body shaking, she heard a loud blow. She went to them and noticed her dad beating her mom.

When she saw it, she clenched her fists and stared shockly at her father, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The way her mom tries protect herself from him, how she cries in pain and sits on the ground while he gives her fist in her face.

Clementine pushed her father away immediately, pushing him so hard that he fell to the ground and whistled in pain. There was glass from another bottle on which he had fallen.

After a while she saw blood on his hands, but she didn't care.

Anger took control of her, she didn't control herself.

"What the fuck are you doing ?! What the fuck are you, who are you ?! "

"Clementine, no.. Go away, he'll hurt you!"

It was true, her father was angry and she saw fire in his eyes, stretched out his hand and slapped her. Clementine fell to the ground, feeling pain.

"You fucking bastard, I won't let you hurt my daughter!"

"Mom ... Mom no! What are you doing ?!"

She widened her eyes, crying when she saw her father dropping to the ground and holding his stomach. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

She sat down, staring in shock at her dying father.

"He'll no longer hurt us, we'll be ... we'll be fine .."

"Mom .. he's ... he's dead!"

\---

"I heard both killed him."

"I heard her mom stabbed him."

"Who the fuck would kill his dad ?! What the fuck is she doing here anyway, shouldn't she be in prison?! "

What happened in the Marsh family quickly spread. At school and throughout the city. Everyone invented their theories, and everyone looked at her in disgust. They didn't know how it all was.

Clementine was forced to watch her father die. She was forced to watch the rescuers take him away. She was forced to explain to the police what had happened. She was forced to watch her mother collapse.

She sat down on the bench and lowered her head.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to go to class at all, to show herself to all those curious faces who would look at her with disgust.

She was broken, she was hurt, and she had no strength to cry.

She was crying so much that she couldn't do it anymore.

She just lost her father.

She lost her mother.

She lost herself.

"Clem?.."

Her eyes were closed, she was hiding her face. But she heard the voice, the soft voice she always wanted to hear.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened ..."

This wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. These were not the words she wanted to hear from her.

She didn't want it to turn out like this.

"I want to tell you ... I ... I know how you feel, my dad was an alcoholic too ..." Violet approached uncertainly, knelt in front of her and Clementine removed her hands. She could see her face, which didn't look good at all.

But Violet looked deep into her eyes, not looking disgusted like the others.

"I know how hard it will be for you. I went through the same thing. But you're not alone, okay? You can come to us at any time, we'll help you."

"What are you talking about? I've always been alone."

"Each of us is worried about you, Clem. If you look more around you, you will notice. Every day I stare at you, I see you're not smiling. I can say that something is bothering you."

Clementine was lost in her eyes. It was the first time Violet was so close to her. It was the first time she had even looked at her for so long. Why? Why does she and the others suddenly care?

"I ... I wanted to take my life several times, but—"

"Is that what this is about?" Clementine chuckled a little. "Do you think I want to kill myself?"

Violet swallowed, widening her eyes.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it."

"That's ... That's not a solution, Clem." Violet frowned. "Your life will improve, just ... You have to give it a chance, kill yourself and you won't be able to experience so many nice things."

"You don't know me, Violet. I don't understand why you came to me and you talk to me. You never spoke to me."

Violet sighed, lowering her head.

Clementine looked around, seeing Violet's group looking at them. But when she caught them, they looked away.

"I always wanted to talk to you."

Clementine sighed.

"But you don't have to worry about me, we've never been friends."

"Clem, please wait-"

She didn't wait, she got up and walked away from her. She went away from everyone.

\---

She could still hear the same thing. That her mother is a murderer. That she's a murderer. That the Marsh family is a bunch of stupid psychopaths. And maybe it was true, she watched her father die.

She felt much more alone. She did not have her father, nor did she have her mother.

She was alone, completely.

So what else was holding her?

Nothing.

She walked past the school grounds where Sarah, Gabe, and Duck were.

All three looked worried, shocked to see her.

But she did not notice them.

She continued to walk, hands in her pocket, thinking about her life, lost in her thoughts.

Of course she was glad she could finally speak to Violet. But she only began to notice her when something like this had happened to her.

They were never friends, even though she always wanted to.

She wanted to be with her much more, of course.

She wished they'd taken care of her much earlier.

Not when it's too late.

Still, she was glad.

Brody, Sophie .. Violet, Minnie ..

They looked serious.

And that at least made her feel little better.

"Clem? I ... Can we talk?"

Clementine awoke from her thoughts and looked ahead. She saw Sarah, who looked nervous.

Duck and Gabe walked closer, they were around her, staring at her suddenly so worried.

Clementine wanted to slap them all.

"What do you want?"

"Is it... Is it really true? What happened? That.. your dad is dead?"

She clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, Clem." Duck spoke, looking most worried.

Gabe scratched the back of his neck, not speaking.

"Did .. Did you kill him?"

Sara had just made herself an even more demented girl, the most stupid girl of the year.

"Are you so fucking stupid?" Clementine shook her head. "What the fuck do you want, Sara? I'm sure you didn't want to tell me that you're sorry, you never fucking cared, none of you. "

The three of them looked shocked, Clementine had never been mean to them.

"I ... I'm sorry, okay ?! I c-care about you-"

"No! Don't lie to me! You never cared, you just used me. Get the fuck out of my face."

"Okay, so fuck you, fuck you Clementine! You're .. You're a murderer, you're just stupid- "

"Shut up, Sarah! You are stupid yourself! How can you say something like that about your friend?!"

Duck frowned, screaming at her. Clementine was surprised, It was the first time she had seen him so angry.

Duck sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Clem. I'm terribly sorry about what happened, really. Ignore these two idiots. If you need anything, let me know. "

Yeah, she really didn't know if it was just a dream or a reality.

She wished it was just another nightmare.

From which she could wake up.

\--- 

She walked through the school corridor, not into any classroom. She just walked around the school, thinking further.

Suicide, death. More and more it crawled into her head.

Violet and the others stood in the corridor watching her. How she slowly disappears into the next corridor. The way she ignores everyone around her. The way she looks. As if she didn't care anymore.

"We must not give up on her."

"You should talk to her."

"It's hard, Soph!" Violet rubbed her face. "She left, you saw it yourself. She will not listen to me. "

"So you stop trying and let her kill herself?!"

"Louis!"

"I ... I'm sorry! I just ... Fuck, look at her! I have feeling that something bad will happen."

"You're not the only one." Minnie sighed.

\---

Clementine found her way to the roof, opened the door and went upstairs. She didn't think any more, she just went where her legs led.

To the edge of the roof.

She had her hands in her pockets and looked around. She looked down at the students. They didn't notice that she was on the roof and was wondering if she would jump and kill herself.

Clementine sighed and sat on the edge. Her legs rocked in the air, she could just move a little and forget everything.

She could end all the pain.

\---

Violet and the others went out talking about different things while she tried to figure out how she could help her. She knew very well what it was like to lose someone. She too watched her father die.

She watched as his mother pierced him with a knife, right into his throat.

The way his blood was spraying. The way the blood was all over the floor and he was choking on his own blood.

She heard it all, and she saw it all.

"Oh my god .. No .. no!" Brody began to panic, putting her hand over her mouth and looking up.

"What the fuck is she doing ?!" Mitch's eyes widened.

"She is going to kill herself, she wants to jump!"

Louis yelled, and so other students noticed.

After a while, everyone was looking up.

Clementine was looking at the blue sky. She kept thinking about it, should she kill herself?

Violet immediately started running back to the school building, looking for the door that led to the roof, and when she found it, she ran upstairs as quickly as possible.

The others followed her.

\---

Clementine looked down, heard the screams of the students calling for her.

"Jump, jump, jump!"

"Don't jump, don't kill yourself!"

"Is she so stupid that she wants to take her life?!"

"My God!"

She could see Sarah and the boys, and she could see their shocked faces despite the great distance. She could see them just standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

She stood up and swallowed. She could only slip, and she could lose her life.

She could end the pain, she could forget.

She doesn't have anybody.

She's alone.

"NO!"

She was startled to hear someone yelling at her. She turned her face slowly, and saw Violet, her hands on her knees, trying to breathe.

"No ... Clem, don't do it. Don't even think about it, please!"

"I've already thought about it."

She saw the others coming to the roof. Everyone was totally terrified, and they couldn't catch their breath.

She turned back, not wanting to watch them.

She looked down again, and she saw the horde of people, that begun to form.

"Your life is still ahead, we know it's hard now, but-"

"I have nowhere to go, Brody! My dad is fucking dead, my mom probably goes crazy and ends up in a fucking prison, I have nowhere to go .. I don't know what else should I do!"

"This isn't the solution, Clem! Please, just ... Come here, we can talk about it, we can help you! "

Violet begged, slowly approaching her. Clementine couldn't see her, she could walk slowly to her.

The others remained silent, knowing Violet could handle it.

"You're not alone, okay? There are a lot of people who care about you- "

"Yeah, whatever." Clementine sighed, moving one leg closer to the edge.

They began to panic.

"Fuck! .. Don't do it! Everything can be fixed! Don't listen to the others, come on!"

Louis spoke, coming closer.

"Why? Why the fuck do you care? "Clementine hid her face with her hands. "Nobody cared about me. But when I want to kill myself, everyone suddenly cares!"

"We care about you, Clementine. Just ... Just let us help you, okay?" Sophie joined.

"You'll be all right, honey, just listen to us and get out of there, please." Brody was trembling, but she was still trying.

Violet was close to her, but then Clementine turned and panicked.

Violet was too close.

"No, stay away!"

Violet froze, her heart pounding rapidly.

"We care about you, I care about you, Clem! Please give me your hand. You're not alone."

"I don't know!" Clementine replied, crying. "My life is totally fucked, what else should I do?!"

"Everything can be fixed, Clem. You ... You told me you always wanted to talk to me! Give me your hand, and ... and we can get to know each other, okay ?! We can go out together, talk like you wanted!"

"No, I didn't want to talk to you like that." Clementine shook her head. "I wanted to meet you normally, not like that. I don't want you to talk to me like that, so that you just have me on your neck. "

"It's not like that, Clem. I always wanted to talk to you. Just ... I'm not a very social person."

Violet sighed, dared to go two steps closer.

"I know .." Clementine wiped her tears. "You look so cool to me anyway, Violet. I was sad that we were not talking."

"Don't be, we can talk now. Give me your hand, Clem. I promise I mean it." Violet held out her hand to her.

Clementine stopped crying, looked at her hand, and thought about grabbing her.

"Don't worry, we're here for you, Clem."

And at that moment, her phone rang.

Clementine frowned, but decided to see who was calling her. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen, her eyes widened, and she immediately received the call.

_"Sweet pea .. I know what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. "_

_"I know everything, I know what happened to your parents. I know you feel alone. "_

_"But you're not, sweet pea. I'm on my way to you now, I'll take care of you. "_

_"Hang on, baby. Don't do something you regret. Your uncle would be very sad. "_

_"Dad, I want to talk to Clem, too!"_

_"And I'm not the only one who would be very sad, Clementine."_

_"Aj looks forward to taking care of you too."_

Clementine dropped her phone. She started crying again and hid her face.

Violet sighed with relief, and came closer to her.

"GRAB HER NOW, VIOLET!"

Clementine lost her balance, and began to fall.

Violet reached out her hand as quickly as possible, catching her.

The others fell to the ground, all sighing in relief.

Brody, Sophie started crying.

"Shh, you're all right now, Clem. Everything is going to be fine."

Violet sat on the floor, along with her. She took her in her arms and hugged hard, Clementine sobbed and buried her head in her chest. Violet stroked her hair and tried to reassure her, and herself.

_"Everything is going to be okay."_


	2. a different ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))

"You're not alone, okay? There are a lot of people who care about you- "

"Yeah, whatever." Clementine sighed, moving one leg closer to the edge.

They began to panic.

"Clem, don't do that, please!" Violet begged, feeling her heart in her throat. "Killing yourself is a fucking stupid decision!"

"At least I die and I won't have to suffer, Violet! At least I have peace!"

"And peace ?! And fucking peace?! As soon as you fall down, you will regret it, do you understand?! Taking your life is one of the most stupid solutions, Clementine! Give me your hand, let me help you!"

Violet reached out to her, frowned and angry, Clementine saw it.

That's why she frowned too, and didn't take her hand.

"Clem. This isn't really necessary, everything can be solved, okay ?! Just grab her hand, we can talk about it, come on! "Louis spoke, moving closer.

"They're right, Clem. Don't kill yourself and take her hand, please. "

Sophie begged, she began to cry.

"No .. No .. She will do it." Brod's eyes widened as she saw Clementine clench her fists and take a deep breath.

Clementine turned and looked down. Violet walked closer to her, panicking.

Clementine put one leg over the edge, and Violet grabbed her hand sharply.

"No, let me go, Violet!"

"I won't let you die, Clem! You have life ahead, you need help! "

The others took a deep breath, began to shake and walk closer. They exchanged shocked glances when they saw that the two girls were on the edge of the roof.

Clementine sighed, and began to cry. She saw Violet looking at her. The fear in her eyes, but she was already determined.

Violet's grip was strong, she was determined not to release her at any cost.

But she didn't expect Clementine to hold her neck, and kissed her. Violet is surprised by her gesture, but she kisses her too. She closes her eyes and begins to release her grip.

"Violet.. VIOLET!"

Violet is too surprised that Clementine kisses her. Therefore, she does not realize that she is not holding her anymore, and Clementine breaks away from her.

Her phone drops to the ground, and she smiles at Violet.

She has tears in her eyes, she is crying.

But they didn't change her mind.

She jumped.

_"Remember me, Violet."_

These were the last words Clementine had said before she died.


End file.
